EXE
EXE (元''), also known as Android 23 (アンドロイド23'') is an android from the further future who was build by an unknown creator who build to make him the perfect Android and yet he's also a Codebraker as well. EXE is a master breaker who can crack thousand code in just per second from his intelligence brian like the all-powerful to understand so many value and see what the powerful is. Some say that he is the perfect Android, but is actually the second strongest android, second only to Android 22. EXE is the secondary antagonist throughout Season Six in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Perasonaly: EXE was create by an unknown professor who the last name called Cox, but the data about is highly unknown to him. EXE is an Andorid and yet cross cyborg that was fuelled with bio-machincal robot with artificial skin hollow with brown eyes, but his true eyes is red - blood red to be exact. EXE is a master of all thing, yet he decide about Time Machine when he 'borrow' from Bulma shop and understand the value of time machine work is. Future Bulma is trying to stop him, yet, EXE kill her in less second. EXE also learn about another Partol rift so that he can understand the logic of machine when he begin his work to learn more rift dimersion. During his travel he may those Sayian, yet those are Time Partol, yet according to his creator that he have the strength of a Sayian so that he can best in quick second, yet he already master many forms and style basic. When he fought those Time Partol Sayians and beat them in quicker end when he met Demigra - another Time Partol and yet one of the God of Time and member of the Absalon Empire. EXE known the record about them, yet most of them were destroy since what happen that he is not sure why some records were destroy, yet he want to know why since he team up with him to learn more about this Absalon as soon as possible. Yet he learn there is one who is the strongest of all Angel, Divine, yet he can't find any weakness, yet he never felt so shock and to see a powerful Angels who can wipe out any Absalon, yet he try to fought, but he is no match for him and see the witness power of Divine. He decide to join to Erion to become his greatest breaker so that eh can take down those Pride Gang from what eh speak about it, yet he want to learn more about it, but as for Erion he is glad to him to become the Masterbreaker, for the time being to see he is worthy or not. EXE is an android alright, but he have more combination to take any local race including God of Destruction, but there is one Divine who is the most problem, that Divine is highly unstoppable, yet he is no match at all. Powers and Abilities As the Ultimate Saiyan Android, Exe is one of the most powerful beings in existence and is designed to be one of the most powerful Androids in existence, second only to Term himself. He has power that far exceeds that of Cell himself and considers himself to be 'One of the Ultimate Androids in Existence'. EXE is able to easily fight on par and then overpower Cell in his Ultimate Perfect Form and almost killed him, until the intervention of Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan Blue form. EXE in his Super Saiyan Blue form can fight on par against both Cell in his Dark Ultimate Perfect Form and Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form in which he won the fight. His power level is about 2,350,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: EXE has immense amount of physical strength to the point that his strength is virtually comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God. EXE is able to easily overpower Gohan in his Super Saiyan Blue form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: EXE is capable of moving at galaxy-level speeds that can easily exceeds that of any god, including the Gods of Destruction. He was able to easily get behind Cell in an instant and can exceed Super Saiyan Blue Gohan's level of speed. Superhuman Durability: EXE has tremendous levels of durability and endurance to the point that he is nigh-invulnerable. EXE can endure Super Saiyan Blue Gohan's God Kamehameha and remained unfazed by the attack. Planet Destruction: EXE can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: EXE can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Power Replication: Much like Term, EXE is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around himself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry, this is not empathic, but strictly physical or psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. EXE's ability to replicate other people's powers is not as powerful as Term's. Skill Replication: '''Much like Term, EXE is able to mimic and replicate the skills and talents of others around himself, and be able to use those skills and talents as his own. EXE's ability to replicate other people's techniques is not as powerful as Term's. '''DNA Absorption: Much like Term, EXE can absorb DNA/genetic information, while removing it from the source, into his own body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source. EXE's ability to absorb DNA is not as powerful as Terms. Nigh-Omnipotence: Due to his Power Replicating ability, EXE wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Instantaneous Movement - After gaining the cells of Saiyans, EXE learned Instantaneous movement in which he can instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that EXE can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. * Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. EXE also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Sickle of Sorrow - A more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique used by EXE in his Super Saiyan Rose form. It became capable of opening a large rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. * Incomprehensible Technique '- EXE uses this technique after absorbing the cells of Saiyans Gaining this technique requires extreme training to gain mastery of the Super Saiyan Blue form so that it does not lose stamina when Term transforms into it and back. With this technique, EXE faces their opponent as a Super Saiyan Blue and when attacking or defending against the foe, he transform into a Super Saiyan Rose and back so fast that it is incredibly hard to notice. By doing this, EXE is able to conserve the energy that Super Saiyan Blue would normally drain and by only transforming at brief moments can maximize the power of his attacks into an explosion of power greater than normal. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement '- A highly advanced mental state and technique, EXE learned this technique after absorbing the cells of Saiyans. Using Ultra instinct, EXE's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Despite the usefulness of this ability, EXE can only access it as a subconscious reaction to the most dire of situations. EXE also utilized this ability as a transformation such as True Ultra Instinct. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Term's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Big Bang Attack – EXE discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. EXE uses this technique after the absorbing the cells of Vegeta. * Galick Gun - To utilize it, EXE curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. EXE uses this technique after the absorbing the cells of Vegeta. * Final Burst Cannon - To perform the attack, EXE draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Kamehameha - EXE uses this technique after absorbing the cells of Shido. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * God Kamehameha - 'It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First EXE either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. * '''Black Kamehameha '- This is a darker variation of the Kamehameha technique and is as powerful as the Super Kamehameha. EXE cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a dark-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. Term uses this technique after absorbing the cells of Shido Black. Transformations Super Saiyan Blue EXE achieved this form, after mixing his Saiyan DNA with his Godly Ki in order to transform into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. EXE's power has increased to the point that he is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 5, suggesting that he has obtained 'Super God-Ki'. In this form, EXE can fight on par against both Shido and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. His power level in this form is about 58,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose EXE achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue form. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as Saiyans who have evil hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are actual deities. EXE's hair changes from blue to light-pink and the eyes turn light gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and EXE glows with purple particles along with golden electricity during the transformation. This form is also the exact same form as the Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form, EXE can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 117,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct EXE achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. EXE in this form is very similar to that of the original Ultra Instinct form, albeit with EXE's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. This culminates with EXE's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and his skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. EXE gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Once fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, EXE became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Also, all of EXE's movements are fully automatic. In this form, EXE can hold his own against Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,410,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''EXE and Shido - EXE and Shido appear to share a neutral relationship with each-other. Despite considering him an enemy, EXE appears to hold great respect for Shido and is even willing to aid him in battle. Shido also shows respect for him stating that he is a very strong opponent. EXE and Term - EXE shares a good relationship with Term. EXE shows a great amount of respect towards Term and is extremely loyal towards him. Term cares about EXE so much and sees him as a younger brother. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists